Siempre fuiste tu
by rustjacque12
Summary: Escuchó su voz, lejana mientras su mirada se fijaba en algún punto del cielo, fue entonces cuando la voz de la peli rosa retumba en mí. –Sabes, si tan solo hubiéramos sido sinceras, esta sería nuestra boda.- y tan pronto llego su voz; se fue alejando, hasta que la vi caminar rumbo a la iglesia, sin embargo esta vez, no la dejaría ir. Semi AU, One-shot.


Siempre fuiste tú

Hola queridos lectores de mis alocadas historias, bueno aunque ya tengo el proyecto de Dulce Infierno, esta historia llego a mí como un canto divino, y aparte porque mi amada novia me pregunto qué haría yo si nunca hubiéramos salido y ella se fuera a casar. Y se me ocurrió este One-shot con la hermosa parejita Bubbline.

Disclaimer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece.

* * *

La mañana de la boda de su mejor amiga, era el día perfecto, el sol calentaba ligeramente y las nubes estaban ausentes, la brisa era suave y fresca, algunas palomas y gorriones cantaban cerca de las puertas de la iglesia. Una mujer de tez blanca y cabello rubio ahora recogido en una trenza, sonreía mientras esperaba junto a su amiga de la preparatoria, pero esta tenía un semblante de tristeza, los ojos verdes parecían opacos, y el cabello negro aunque estaba recogido en una media coleta, parecía alborotado, se sentía en un funeral y estaba tan pálida como un muerto, daba pesados suspiros de arrepentimientos; mirando su reloj con desesperación, todavía era muy temprano.

Se arrepentía profundamente, jamás debió haber aceptado ser dama de honor…no de la persona, que siempre amo secretamente, o quizás no tan secretamente, pues la rubia también lo sabía, se había enterado por el hermano de la peli negra, después de todo eran cuñadas; la rubia sonrió y le dio unas ligeras palmaditas a su amiga.

-Vamos Marceline, sé que esto es difícil, pero si entras con esa cara, Bonnie lo notara.- escuchar aquel nombre era un amargo dolor en el pecho para la peli negra, que miro acomplejada a su amiga. –Fionna, yo trato, pero es que…dios, debí haberme negado, no lo soporto, menos cuando sé que con quien trata de casarse.- dijo con el ceño fruncido, y es que aquel hombre era insoportable, aun se preguntaban cómo es que Bonnie había aceptado salir con tal chico problemático, y todavía más se cuestionaba Marceline como era que había aceptado casarse si tan solo habían salido durante medio año. –Debe amarlo mucho.- comento en voz alta, castigándose a sí misma, prefería pensar que la dulce chica, estuviera feliz con aquel patán.

-¿Amarlo?! Marceline Abadeer, quien sería capaz de amar a Augustus Flare.- sonó sarcástica Fionna. –Mira que yo salí con él, y estoy segura, de que ninguna mujer se enamora de un patán, celoso y controlador.- acuso la rubia, Marcy desvió su mirada al cielo. –Sus padres son de buenas familias, igual las de Bonnie, vivirá bien.- suspiro.

-Mujer, vamos, tan solo admite que estamos aquí por buenas amigas, ambas sabemos muy bien que este es un burdo y retorcido convenio de la familia Glum y Flame, esos ricachones avaros.- espeto la rubia, Marceline se rio, sabía que buscaba excusas estúpidas, pero en el fondo sabia la razón…Miedo…–Sabes que ella no me ama, siempre dijo ser hetero, incluso después de que yo dije que era bisexual.- Fionna asintió. –Claro que no te ama, dijiste ser bisexual y estuviste saliendo con el afeminado de Gumball Glum, SU PRIMO! Solo porque te pidió que le ayudaras a darle celos a Simone, que según se, jamás lo noto.- Marceline le sonrió de soslayo a su amiga mientras miraba entretenida un gorrión volando alrededor de una paloma. –Salí con su primo, pero no es como para que eso evitara algo más; lo sé al final la culpa fue mía, estuvimos juntas tres años y jamás me confesé.- la pelinegra dio otro suspiro.

-Chicas por que llegaron tan temprano, la boda es en una hora, pero miren que bellas se ven con sus vestidos de damas de honor, Abadeer el amarillo vomito te queda bien.- hablo entretenido un joven peli negro con ojos seductores y sonrisa perfecta, pero aquel encanto no funcionaba con Marceline que solo levanto el dedo medio, a Fionna esto le causo mucha gracia. –Marshall lee, a ti también te queda perfecto el traje, le quita tu toque de vagabundo.- respondió secamente Marceline. –Que linda forma de saludarse tienen los hermanos.- interrumpió Fionna tomando aire con dificultad, por aquella broma, y es que bien si era verdad, los vestidos eran de un color amarillo opaco, y los ramilletes de flores eran lo único lindo, orquídeas blancas, mientras tanto Marshall portaba un terno completamente negro, acompañado de una corbata roja. Fionna suspiro y comento.

-Los dejo, para que hablen bien.- Marceline y Marshall se miraron serios, y fue ella quien hablo. –Te ves muy bien, enserio, y muchas gracias por venir, tú más que nadie entendió como sufrí cuando me llego la invitación de la boda.- el pelinegro sonrió notoriamente. –Es verdad, lloraste en mis hombros por casi medio día.- Marceline frunció el ceño, su hermano volvió a sonreír. –No te preocupes en caso de que no lo soportes te traje algo.- introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y luego sacando algo, se lo dio a Marcy, que miro sin comprender un llavero negro. –Las llaves de mi moto, puedes irte a casa si es demasiado.- la peli negra miro con cariño a su hermano, este le sonrió y ambos se dieron un abrazo.

-Gracias por haber estado en todo momento para mí.- sollozo Marcy. –No hay de que pequeña rockera, siempre estaré para ti.- Fionna miro la escena conmovida y se acercó, pero el sonido del motor de algunos autos los distrajo, la altanera familia Flame venía en un deportivo de lujo, el padre y la madre, traían ropas notoriamente ostentosas, miraron a todos lados juzgando cada detalle, al pasar junto a la puerta de la iglesia, con miradas de desprecio observaron a Fionna y a Marceline, ambas mujeres solo ignoraron aquel gesto.

-Fionna, ¿tu primo vendrá con Flame?- la rubia negó con la cabeza. –La señorita Flame es la única cuerda de esa familia, después de escaparse con Finn, vive muy feliz a su lado, supe que no quiere volver a ver a su familia, y además esperan un bebe.- Marshall sonrió. –Lo vez, Bonnie se casa y Finn está por ser padre, deberías mudarte conmigo.- la rubia bufó, sabía que Marshall era el indicado, pero aun lo estaba poniendo a prueba, Marceline solo se reía.

El ruido de una limosina negra, con los vidrios polarizados y rines de oro, los distrajo, sabían quién venia en ella.

Un joven de a lo mucho 23 años, peli rojo y de casquete corto, atractivo y alto, salía de aquel auto vestido con un terno color blanco de corbata a rayas blancas y grises, junto a él, otro joven de estatura media le cerraba la puerta por donde había salido, él observo la iglesia y sonrió victorioso luego miro a los otros pocos invitados que también venían llegando en coches costosos, les saludo con galanura y tomo rumbo a la iglesia, subiendo las escaleras en la entra se topó con tres individuos que jamás pudo soportar, pero por deseos de su prometida accedió a ello, ni siquiera les respondió el saludo, paso de largo rumbo al altar, su padre y su madre se encontraban hablando con el juez y el obispo que oficiaría la misa, sonrió…pronto seria el doble de millonario, estar casado no importaba, no amaba a esa chica, si podía, igual la engañaría con cualquiera.

En la entrada Marceline sufría por la rabia, aquel bobo engreído de Flare, no era ni un poquito digno de la peli rosa, Fionna y Marshall compartían el mismo pensamiento, pero si su amiga había aceptado la petición de matrimonio, debía ser por algo, quizás si lo quería, aunque él no a ella, ya faltaba cada vez menos, el novio ya había llegado, la novia seguramente ya venía en camino, por la mente de Marceline paso un deseo, uno simple, que por alguna razón mágica, aquella condenada boda, se cancelara.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño carro no tan ostentoso, una mujer, muy parlanchina, criticaba de las peores formas posibles a los automovilistas, y a todo aquel ser viviente que se cruzase en su camino. –Conduces peor que mi abuela! Y ella es ciega!- grito completamente molesta a una pobre mujer que había frenado para darle el paso a unos niños. –Vamos Lumpy, tranquila.- decía entre risas Bonnie, una peli rosa, de 20 años y bella figura, esbelta, alta y de un rostro sumamente hermoso, en el llevaba una sonrisa humilde, le parecía divertido lo que su amiga gritaba a cualquiera que las retrasara, era curioso, a ella no le importaba llegar tarde a su boda, es más, nunca quiso casarse con aquel chico, pero sus padres lo pidieron, y ella siempre había sido sumamente obediente.

-Cómo quieres que me calme, no te arregle con tal hermoso vestido de seda, diamantes y ese espectacular pero no tan exuberante escote, para llegar un año después a tu boda.- la peli rosa miro su vestido…COSTOSO…parecía su etiqueta, nada como lo que ella planeaba, cuando se casara, el vestido de novia de su amada abuela, eso era ella, humilde, nunca le tuvo amor al dinero, sus padres por otro lado…eran un caso perdido. –Lumpy, enserio gracias por estar desde siempre en momentos como este conmigo, gracias, has sido por mucho, la mejor amiga que he tenido.- dijo con una sincera sonrisa, Lumpy volteo discretamente, la peli rosa tenía los ojos cristalinos.

-Aun no es tarde, si te bajas del auto…puedo decir que algún galán vino en un caballo blanco y se largó lejos contigo en sus brazos.- susurro con una sonrisa de soslayo su amiga, pero Bonnie negó con la cabeza. –No podría, mi conciencia no me dejaría dormir por plantarlo en el altar.- sollozo; Lumpy bufó. –Está bien, después, no digas que no te lo propuse.- Bonnie no contesto nada, solo sonrió con lastima, -no sonrías mujer, quizás no sea un galán en caballo blanco, pero…quizás sea una rockera dramática.- pensó para sí Lumpy, quizás aquella chica de preparatoria, jamás lo dijo abiertamente, pero ella era la mejor amiga de Bonnie, y por lo menos, a veces la atrapaba mirando a Marceline Abadeer, era curioso, Lumpy siempre había sabido, quien era el verdadero y único amor de la peli rosa, y eso no era todo, también había pillado a la peli negra, observar a su amiga; nunca le dijo a Bonnie, porque quizás solo eran imaginaciones malinterpretadas, pero…supo que ella también iría a la boda, realmente le apetecía observar si algún drama, digno de telenovela mexicana, podía llegar a suceder.

Faltaban solo 20 minutos para iniciar la boda, la gran mayoría de la familia de ambos ya había llegado, y ocupaban 6 bancas completas, compañeros de trabajo y amigos de preparatoria también, pero solo ocupaban 3 bancas, después de todo, muchos sabían que era un matrimonio arreglado.

-Comienzo a impacientarme, este vestido me hace ver gorda.- reprocho Fionna ya al borde de la desesperación, Marceline miro aburrida a su amiga. –No lo creo, es solo que ya comienzas a imaginar cosas, lo vez el calor de estos tiempos te afecta el cerebro…deberíamos irnos, la novia ya tardo demasiado…- CLIC, a Fionna se le prendió el foco tras escuchar a Marcy. –AJA! Tú, dama de honor de pacotilla, esperas que la boda se cancele.- le susurro acusadoramente la rubia, Marcy se sonrojo, había sido sarcástica, y sin querer, se sinceró. –Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, quien sabe, si sucede, no sería tan asombroso, Flare es de esos hombres, que ninguna mujer debería si quiera mirar, por muy atractivo que sea, es un patán engreído.- espetó Fionna, Marcy asintió, los comentarios de la rubia, no le subían de todo el ánimo, pero seguía con esas crueles esperanzas, de que aquella boda se cancelara.

Fuera de la iglesia, un carro compacto, se estacionaba, y una chica miraba con temor aquella iglesia, tembló y miro a su amiga, en los ojos de Lumpy había un…"Te lo dije, debiste huir". Pero ahora era demasiado tarde para eso, suspiro y abrió la puerta del carro, bajo de él despacio, y su celular cayó al piso, lo había olvidado, lo llevaba en las piernas. Se agacho por él y recordó el número de la única persona que podía darle valor para hacer aquello.

POV Marcy.

Una canción, resonó en la iglesia, el silencio que había se llenó de incomodidad, la mayoría de los presentes buscaba de donde provenía el sonido, estaba tan triste y acomplejada, que no fue sino hasta que Fionna, agitó su mano frente a mi rostro; la canción que sonaba era proveniente de mi celular, un sonrojo acudió a mi rostro…aquel tono, estaba definido, para un contacto especial en mi teléfono…esa dulce canción con la que nos conocimos: "Paramore: The only exception".

-¿Vas a contestar?- me pregunto Fionna, asentí y me dispuse a ir fuera de la iglesia, pero que sorpresas del destino, la dueña de aquella línea se encontraba con su popular amiga, ambas recargadas a un carro, que sinceramente parecía una carcacha en medio de tantos autos deportivos, ella me observó, colgó y me agitó una mano para que me acercara, baje las escaleras y llegue junto a ella…o dios pero que hermosa se miraba, el vestido era completamente de seda blanca, llevaba puesto un collar de diamantes, y un escote que le favorecía, siempre fue muy hermosa, y hoy en su día…se veía como una diosa, me sentí de lo peor al desear que su boda se cancelara.

La voz de su amiga me volvió a la realidad, se despidió de ambas y entro a la iglesia…pero…ahora volvía a mí la duda, ¿por qué me había llamado?

Bonnibel Glum, vestida de novia, frente a la iglesia, me miraba apenada, no supe cómo es que me controlaba, pues el deseo de asaltar sus carnosos labios y robarle el aliento…me invadieron por completo; esos deseos tomaron más fuerza cuando me sonrió…ella me había sonreído…¿Quizás estoy muerta y es el cielo?...o dormida…no lo sé, pero…la chica de la que he estado enamorada desde que tenía 17, me sonríe sin razón aparente…no…yo tenía que aclarar esto, y era ahora o nunca.

-P-para…para que, bueno, este…como decirlo…la boda…nosotras, ah no sé qué digo.- conseguí decir completamente nerviosa, ella dejo escapar una leve carcajada, no pude evitar sonrojarme, maldición esa chica me descomponía hormonalmente. –No lo sé, dicen que hablar con la persona que amas, puede relajarte, creo que mucho más cuando estas a punto de casarte forzadamente.- su voz sonó sincera…y dulce, seguramente mi rostro formaba una expresión de asombro y felicidad…sus labios se movieron nuevamente.

Escuchó su voz, lejana mientras su mirada se fijaba en algún punto del cielo, fue entonces cuando la voz de la peli rosa retumba en mí. –Sabes, si tan solo hubiéramos sido sinceras, esta sería nuestra boda.- y tan pronto llego su voz; se fue alejando, hasta que la vi caminar rumbo a la iglesia, sin embargo esta vez, no la dejaría ir.

Fin POV Marcy

Lumpy había esperado en las escaleras de la iglesia, gracias a un auricular espía, que sabrá dios de donde saco, escucho la confesión de su amiga, cuando vio como la peli rosa se acercaba a la iglesia, se desilusionó…bueno al menos hasta que la peli negra tomo en brazos a su amiga, y corrió rápidamente a donde había algunos autos, Lumpy sonrió, este era el dramático momento que esperaba; sabía que disfrutaría esto…cuando vio a la pareja alejarse en una motoneta gris, se relajó, preparándose para la actuación y entro corriendo a la iglesia, todo mundo la miro confundido.

-La novia...¡SE HA FUGADO!- grito con euforia, no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando el codicioso Flare, se desmayó…los padres de este comenzaron a decirles barbaridades a los Glum, y estos se retiraban apenados, Fionna Murtón y el hermano de la peli negra, conocidos excompañeros se acercaron preguntando. -¿Se ha fugado? Pero... ¿Con quién?- dijeron al unísono, Lumpy les sonrió a ambos. –Con cierta dama de honor…que seguramente, uso tu moto para irse con ella.- Marshall y Fionna se miraron boquiabiertos. –pero…Bonnie…entonces ambas estaban, o dios, espero que no vayan tan lejos, la casa de Marceline es bonita, pero…no con la familia Glum cerca, eso…sería una locura.- exclamo aun sin poder dejar de asombrarse Fionna.

-Descuida, a donde quiera que vayan por lo menos estarán juntas, nosotros por otro lado, ya deberíamos irnos.- respondió Marshall estaba muy contento por su hermana, las chicas asintieron…de aquel día, solo quedan uno que otro recuerdo vago.

POV Bonnie

Han pasado dos años y medio, desde que huimos juntas, y la verdad, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho aquel día, llegamos a su casa, e hicimos varias maletas, después recuerdo bien que nos robamos el carro de su tío Simón, pero él jamás se molestó por eso, a veces le envía cartas a Marcy, elegimos un bello lugar para vivir…o bueno…Canadá es muy hermoso, y la nieve también, su hermano junto a su ahora prometida, vienen a visitarnos seguido, el próximo verano seguramente será la boda, mi familia no me busco, pero mi primo a veces me llama, la que siempre viene a vernos, es mi querida amiga Lumpy…hoy hace un bello día…es curioso, siento unas leves pataditas en mi vientre, nunca creí que la inseminación funcionará tan bien, Marceline sigue dormida a mi lado, aunque me emociona sentir a nuestro pequeño moverse, prefiero dejarla dormir…a sí…el día que llegamos a Canadá, nos casamos, y todo ha ido muy bien desde entonces, la vida dio un gran cambio para mi…pero la verdad es que soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, mi hermosa esposa comienza a levantarse, y a mí me ha dado por antojo un poco de pastel, le doy un ligero beso y me sonríe, después saluda al bebe, le digo sobre mi antojo, tan solo sonríe y asiente…la veo salir del cuarto, y me recuesto sobre la almohada nuevamente…

Siempre fue ella…la única, siempre será ella…la mujer que amare para toda la vida.

Fin POV

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este One-Shot, para aquellos que leen Dulce infierno, por favor no se impacienten ya tengo completo el capítulo 8, y pronto lo subiré.

Ojala les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, los quiero y nos leemos pronto.

Tomen galletitas virtuales por ser fans Bubbline.


End file.
